Power converter modules (which, as referred to herein may also include power inverter modules) are standalone devices that may perform a variety of functions within a power converter system. For example, power converter modules may include boost converters, buck converters, half-bridge converters, and full-bridge converters. Conventional power converter modules generally include power converter circuitry utilizing silicon (Si) switching components. While effective in many applications, using power converter circuitry with silicon (Si) switching components generally limits the switching frequency at which the power converter circuitry can operate. The lower the switching frequency of the components in the power converter circuitry, the larger the filtering components such as inductors and capacitors utilized in a power converter system need to be. Accordingly, filtering components used along with power converter circuitry using silicon (Si) switching components must be quite large, thereby driving up the cost of the power converter system. Further, at high switching frequency, silicon (Si) switching components are often associated with relatively low efficiency and low power density.